The subject matter disclosed herein relates to controlling heating and cooling systems and particularly to heating and cooling systems having subsystems that are dynamically adjustable such as a system described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,294.
Heating and cooling systems that use vapor compression cycles typically include a variety of subsystems including, for example, a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve, an evaporator, fans, a thermostat, and a system controller. Adjusting the operating parameters of a particular subsystem effects a change in operation of the other subsystems.
A method and system that allows the operating parameters of subsystems to be effectively controlled allowing an increase in the efficiency of heating and cooling systems is desired.